Dota 2
O jogo Dota 2 é um jogo eletrônico do gênero MOBA desenvolvido pela Valve Corporation como sequência do Defense of the Ancients (DotA), um mod desenvolvido para Warcraft III. Embora seu antecessor tenha sido desenvolvido de forma amadora, DotA 2 foi acolhido pela Valve — em estreita parceria com a equipe original, a produtora IceFrog. Em sua fase final, Dota 2 está disponível na plataforma Steam. Oficialmente o jogo foi lançado no dia 9 de Julho de 2013 a versão completa em Free to Play(Jogo Gratuito). Jogabilidade O jogo é baseado em partidas multiplayer online, com o objetivo primário de cada partida sendo destruir o "ancião" inimigo(que são divididos em Radiant e Dire), que se localiza no centro da base do oponente. Tudo isso guiado por três caminhos do mapa divididos em TOP(cima), MID(meio) e BOT(baixo) com torres de defesa que atacam qualquer unidade que se aproxime. O Radiant é baseado no canto sudoeste do mapa, enquanto o Dire é baseado no canto nordeste; os dois lados são divididos por um rio que corre perpendicular à pista central(MID). Cada jogador controla um personagem, chamado de "herói", o qual participa dos combates que geralmente acontecem ao longo dessas três "lanes" — trilhas que conectam as duas bases e geram os creeps inimigos para conseguir ouro e pontos de experiência. Os heróis iniciam no nível 1, podendo chegar até o nível 25, quanto maior o nível do herói maior serão seus atributos e maior será a potencia ou ultilidade de suas hablidades. Os elementos do jogo são amplamente incorporados do original Dota, com seu desenvolvedor, "iceFrog", sendo o atual e mais antigo desenvolvedor deste. Documentário Levando até a revelação pública do Dota 2 no The International 2011, a Valve documentou as vidas e histórias de quatro jogadores profissionais Dota, Bento "hyhy" Lim, Danil "Dendi" Ishutin , Clinton "Fear" Loomis e o que o torneio sem precedentes significava para eles. Em agosto de 2012, GameTrailers anunciou que a Valve estava desenvolvendo o documentário então sem nome. Ao longo de Junho de 2013, a Valve conduzido o que descreveram como uma fase particular "teste beta", em que eles convidaram um pequeno número de indivíduos para visitar a empresa sede em Bellevue, Washington, a fim de oferecer primeiras exibições do documentário para a estreia. Quando o convite foi vazado para Kotaku, um blog gamer, o vice-presidente de marketing da Valve, Doug Lombardi, confirmou o desenvolvimento do documentário e revelou que seu nome iria ser "Free to Play". O documentário foi lançado em 19 de março de 2014. Assista ao documentário oficial: Free To Play E-Sports(The International) Para entrar no meio competitivo de e-Sports, A Valve cria em 2011 o The International, o Campeonato Mundial de Dota 2. Onde equipes que se destacam durante o ano em outros campeonatos são convidadas. No primeiro TI, o time campeão do premio de U$ 1.000.000,00 foi da Natus Vincere, equipe ucraniana em cima da Ehome, equipe chinesa. Em 2012, o TI 2 aconteceu no Benaroya Hall, em Seattle, onde o time chinês iG venceu a equipe ucraniana Natus Vincere e se tornou campeã do segundo The International. No ano de 2013, a competição também aconteceu em Seattle, no entanto, desta vez, a equipe Alliance venceu um dos times favoritos a vencer a competição,a Natus Vincere, que estava jogando pela 3ª vez a final da competição. O The International 4 (2014) alcançou o recorde de premiação em um campeonato de e-Sports, com um prêmio total de $10,927,499, onde $5,026,650 está destinado ao primeiro lugar. O evento principal ocorreu dos dias 18 a 21 de julho na KeyArena, também em Seattle. A final ocorreu entre duas equipes chinesas. A equipe Vici Gaming enfrentou a recém formada Newbee. No modo Bo5 (Best of 5 ou melhor de 5), a equipe Newbee venceu por 3 a 1, tornando-se campeã.